


Universe In Our Hands

by Neon_Misc_Color



Series: More Important than Survival - Love [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Enjoy guys ;), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confession, Mind Manipulation, No hate comments and antis!, The tags will change over time, True Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: Happens after "Mosaic Of Imperfection " and takes place after the Great War with Horde Prime ended. Everything is fine in their lives, people got married, but  what about Glimmer... Will she be alone forever... or not?Entrapta and Hordak are back from space adventure.. ; ]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Hordak & Horde Prime (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: More Important than Survival - Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey guys I hope you'll enjoy reading this. This story will go much deeper with time. This is going to be really good story so please read it and don't judge it because it's story about "THAT" ship. Please leave a comment! I want to know what do you think about this!

_“Oh yes....! You ARE going to be mine.... “_

_“ NO! Let go of me...! “_

_“Oh, but why are you struggling, my queen? You know that you want this more than anything. Just - indulge me…”_

_“Ahh!”_

Glimmer woke up suddenly and looked around .... It was just another nightmare. Lately, Glimmer has had them often. She was completely covered in sweat, her breathing was fast, heart skipping with the intensity of a bomb.

It was just a dream, it was just a dream …

She kept repeating to herself. As she tried to calm herself, her gaze fell on the open window in the room. She got out of the bed and walked toward it. She sat on the floor, legs turned to one side, put both hands on the window and crossed them. She slowly lowered her head on left elbow, sighed, and closed her eyes. If anything, at least she had this beautiful moment, with which she could calm herself and not think about problems.

She fell asleep as the sun shone on her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was much better. It was early morning. Glimmer stood up and stretched.

"Aaaaa ....."

She said with relief.

"Today is going to be a great day!"  
She said with a smile on her face.  
She went to the window, leaned her hands on it, and took a deep breath. The air felt like summer morning breeze filled with beautiful aromas of flowers and nature, the sun was just on the horizon and shone through her kingdom. She changed her clothes and sat on the saliva next to her mirror. She put the crown on her head and then started to put on a makeup.With each brush stroke, her face grew more and more radiant. She only used makeup that was made from a special kind of Prolikst flower. When she was done she took her scepter, hugged it, spun and jumped high in the air laughing. She had everything she wanted — life was great. With her own magic, she made the scepter disappear. She left her room and walked to the throne room.

\-------------------------

_It's been 15 years since_

_the Great War ended, 15 years since the defeat of the Emperor of_

_the known Universe, Horde Prime._

_A lot has changed in those 15 years._

_After that war, nothing was the same ...._

_but there was no need to be! In the end, everyone was happy._

_A lot of good things have come out of it._

_Lots of people who have come together and now live beautiful lives._

_Bow and Perfume got married 3 years ago. They finally realized that they were in love with each other and that they would find no-one better. It took them 12 years but everything turned out great in the._

_Catra and Adora confessed their feelings for each other not long after the war ended._

_Mermista and Seahawk got married too._

_Entrapta and Hordak were married two years after the Great War, though they had been together before that. The two took command of Prime's main ship._

_Glimmer let them to control it so they could use it as their lab._

_After the war, Princess Entrapta found a way to open a portal between dimensions and save Glimmer's mother. Her father and mother were together after so many years!_

_Everything was beautiful! Only nice things should happen from now on. Their planet was saved as was the entire Universe._

_There was no reason to worry._

_Everything will be fine._

\-----------------------

Glimmer entered the throne room and, to her surprise, was not alone. She got up early so she could walk a little at dawn when everyone was still asleep, but she didn't seem to be right. In front of her stood a clone that had previously belonged to the Horde Prime's army.

"Oh, hey .. um ... What can I do for you?" She said as she headed to sit on her throne. The clone just stared at her, as if staring at an endless universe.

After a few moments the clone spoke:  
"Your Highness, I have been sent to inform you that Lord Hordak and Lady Entrapta have returned and have arrived in our orbit."

Glimmer jumped out of her throne and got to her feet. She started running down the stairs to the door. As she passed the clone, she yelled:

"Let the others know!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys this chapter is a little longer than the last one. I wanted to make it longer but it will take me a long time to write it because I'm really busy so I didn't want you guys to wait so I posted it like this.   
> I hope you like it. Leave a comment and kudo.

Glimmer was racing at the speed of the wind. She was looking to find the shortest way to get There as soon as possible. As she was running the castle, the guards thought that a monster was chasing her, given her speed. One of her generals spoke: "Your Highness, is everything alright- ?"

"They are back! They are BACK!"

Her general stood up buried in a place with a confused look on his face, combing the nape of his head with his hand.

Yes, Glimmer could have teleported to There, but in addition to all that excitement, she didn't even think about it, and she needed to get that energy out of herself. Still, it's been a long time and she'll finally see her friends again!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ahem ..." The clone approached the former King and Queen Angella. She turned, with a surprised look on her face.  
The clone bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you Your Highnesses, but I have news for you ".

"Yes...?" Angella said. 

"Your Highness, Queen Glimmer told me to inform you that Lady Entrapta and Lord Hordak have returned and will at any time land in the atmosphere of your planet. The Queen went to welcome them and told me to inform You and the others."

Angella smiled with a smile that could melt a heart of stone.

"Thank you for the announcement," she said. "Please inform the others and I will inform Adora I Catra."

The clone bowed and left.

"They really are back. It's been a long time," King Micah said.

"Ha, yes it did ... So much has happened ... Glimmer has matured and grown so much ... She has become a real leader, I'm so proud of her." Angella said with tear-filled eyes.

Micah approached her and put one hand on her shoulder and wiped her tears of joy with the other.

“ Of course my princess became a beautiful, beautiful and powerful queen, just like her mother”.He said with a smile on his face.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"No Catra! Keep that thing away from me! No, I don't want to do that!"

"Oooo, what's the matter Adora...? You're a little scared? You wanted us to try this, so now there's no going back."

"Yeah-well I ... I changed my mind!"

"Hahaha ... Come here!" Catra laughed with a wicked smile.

"No!”   
“No way! You are NOT putting that in me! "

Adora, who was sitting on the bed now flung herself aside to avoid Catra's "attack”.She quickly got up from the floor and started running. Catra started chasing her. Catra jumped at one point and grabbed Adora by the legs and tripped her so that they both fell. Adora managed to break free, pushing Catra’s head with her foot, with so much power that she could free herself without hurting Catra. She ran to a large marble pillar that was one of the supports that held the room. Catra ran quickly.

"Come on Adora, we aren't really going to do this?"

The two girls now seemed to be playing a game of tag. They swirled and raced around the pillar like little children.  
Adora wanted to trick Catra and run to the door when she wasn't expecting. She ran and was just steps to the door when Catra jumped on her and grabbed her. Both fell on the bed. Catra was now on top of Adora, in one hand holding the gadget she wanted to try.

"It is time". She said with a laugh.

Adora was ready to accept her fate when the door to the room suddenly opened.

It was Angella. She went into the room and said- "Ah, girls sorry to disturb you in ..."

Catra quickly put the gadget behind her back.

The queen shook her head.

"... but I have important news for you. One of the clones came and informed Glimmer that Hordak and Entrapta had returned. Glimer went to meet them and told me to inform you."

Adora quickly pushed Catra off her feet and jumped to her feet. Her eyes gleamed in the shape of stars.

"Oh, Entrapta is back! Awww! I can't wait to see her! So much has happened! It's been so long!"

She turned, grabbed Catra by the wrist and started running. 

"Come on Catra, they're back!"

"Adoraaaa! Slow down!

Angella chuckled.   
"Ah .. Girls ..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!
> 
> I wanted to make an announcement. The next chapter is coming soon don't worry! I wanted to put a pictures of some characters into this chapter, to show you how they look like in my head. To show you how much they grew up since the Great War with Prime ended. But..... I didn't know how to put picture into fiction so... Yeah... Please guys don't judge me.... I know... But I am knew on this site, new on writing fanfictions.... You guys who were writing about Entrapta and Hordak, you guys inspired me. I read all of the fictions about Hordak and Entrapta on archiveofourown. So thank you!!!  
> If you want to see how I pictured some character to look like then you can check me on Wattpad by the same name!

"What is taking them so long ..."

The young Queen reached the spot where the spacecraft was to land. She was too impatient. She tapped her foot on the floor, walking in circles until she heard the ship's engine. She looked up into the sky and put her hand to cover her eyes a little, because of the sun, so she could see something. She saw the tip of a dark green ship slowly approach the land. As much as Glimmer despised Prime, she had always admired his personal ship. It was not like the others and it was magnificent for her. The only ... nice and good thing Prime had. She was glad she could see this masterpiece again. The ship stopped at about one kilometer from the ground. The green light came on and rushed toward her like a laser. It started to lift her into the air. Glimmer would always get the goosebumps of it when this light touched her. It would always remind her of the day when it first touched her, the day she met Prime.

When she entered the ship, Entrapta suddenly ran, jumped on Glimmer and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Haha Entrapta !!! I'm so glad to see you, but if you could just ... I can't breathe ..."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ahaha ... It's all right Entrapta."

"Entrapta! I told you not to get out of the seat until we land, you know that landings can be dangerous and ....."

Hordak stopped talking when he saw Glimmer.

"Hahaha ... Hi Hordak. I'm glad to see you. It's been so many years."

"Yes indeed." Hordak said with a smile and came closer and put his hand on Entrapta's shoulder.

"Glad to see you, Your Highness."

"Me too, it wasn't the same without you two. We all missed you."

Entrapta jumped. Now she was standing on her hair, and not on her feet. She leaned toward Glimmer.

"Oh oh oh! I can't wait to see Bow… and Adora! How are they, what were they doing, what has changed in these 10 years!"

"My mom will inform Adora and Catra, and I told the clone you sent to inform the others."

Glimmer raised her hand and began to scratch behind her head.

"To be honest, I was too excited to hear you came, so I rushed here."

"A lot of things have changed and don't worry Entrapta, you'll find out everything. But I also want to know everything you did! What it's like to be on other planets, meet other species !!!"

"Oh of course! We can talk during breakfast ... Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Oh no, I immediately ran in here. I just got out of bed .... Ha ha."

"Oh well!.....” 

Hordak watched the two girls go into the dining room, hand in hand. He was glad to see Entrapta so happy. She really missed her friends. He didn't expect to be glad to be back on this back-water planet again, but somehow he looked at it as a home. All his life he lived on a spaceship, in the midst of a deep, cold space. He felt safe, warm, on Etheria, as if he belonged there. He found the love of his life on it and therefore did not hate it so much. He saw everything that happened to him, being stuck on the planet, as his destiny. If Prime hadn't sent him to the front lines to die, this would never have happened to him and he would not have met Entrapta ....

Somehow he was grateful to Prime ...Hordak was really sorry, Prime was such a great and fearsome ruler…  
It's a shame.. a royalty, ended up living like that ....

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this by SharkAria and her fanfiction named "Monster". Because of that fanfiction now I have new couple to ship! Thank you so much SharkAria. Please check out SharkAria's works too, they are absolutely amazing.


End file.
